Navidad para dos
by osirisardlay
Summary: Albert y Candy se prometieron en un picnic estar juntos en las buenas y en las malas, porque su felicidad es estar uno junto al otro. Minific navideño. Terminado disfrutelo.


**Único capítulo. **

El doctor Leonard me informó que me toca cubrir el turno de Franny. No podré llegar a casa esta noche, lo siento mucho Albert.

-Tranquila, Candy, ya vendrán otras navidades para estar juntos, Clean y Poupe me harán compañía.

-Gracias, por preocuparte por mí, no debiste venir, hace mucho frío, pensé en llamarte después del almuerzo, pero verte me hace feliz, también las flores me encantaron.

-Es solo un detalle, vendré por ti mañana.

-Está bien, te deseo feliz navidad, desde ahora.

Candy acompañó sus palabras, aferrando sus brazos a la cintura de Albert, él correspondió su abrazo acercándose más a ella, permitiéndole escuchar la sinfonía de su corazón, se despidió con un sentimiento de tristeza, pues secretamente, había preparado todo en casa para una cena junto a su compañera de vivienda.

"Candy, que lindo es compartir algo entre dos, ¿Porqué no lo hacemos nuestra costumbre?" Las palabras que meses atrás Albert le dijera a Candy, resonaban en su cabeza.

-No puedo quedarme aquí de brazos cruzados, ya es tiempo que ella sepa que la amo, más que nada en el mundo. ¿Están de acuerdo conmigo?

Poupe y Clean parecían entender las palabras del enamorado, y asentían saltando de un lado a otro, aprobando la confesión del inefable rubio.

Dejando sus dudas y tristezas a un lado, guardó la cena en una canasta y se dirigió al hospital nuevamente.

-¡Albert!- ¿Porqué haz regresado?

Ya es tarde, pensé que te quedarías en casa con Clean y Poupe.

-¿Aún estás ocupada?

-No, acabo de terminar la ronda, me disponía ir a la sala de descanso.

-En ese caso te acompaño, si tú no pudiste ir a celebrar con nosotros, nosotros venimos a celebrar contigo.

-Listo llegamos, tengo dos horas de descanso, ¡Clean, Poupe!- Que maravilloso poder verlos aquí.

-Candy, esta navidad la pasaremos juntos. Quiero que sepas, que eres alegría y paz para mí, todo este tiempo de convivencia contigo, me ha hecho saber que te amo. Sí pequeña te amo, no quiero estar lejos de ti.

-¡Albert!

-Candy si tu aún...

-No digas nada más, no debes dudar de lo que hay en tu corazón, Albert, también te amo, contigo el amor es diferente, es lindo, tu voz hace palpitar mi corazón y me siento derretir cuando nos abrazamos.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia? Yo te amaré, como lo he hecho antes, como te prometo hacerlo después.

-Oh, Albert, soy tan feliz contigo, por supuesto que acepto, también quiero hacerte feliz.

-Ya lo haces pequeña, soy muy feliz estando a tu lado.

-¿Tú preparaste toda esta comida?

-Sí, Candy, lo hice pensando en ti, quería sorprenderte.

-Después de todo, sí lo hiciste, gracias por pensar en mí.

Después de haber cenado, los enamorados platicaron un rato más, sin notar el tiempo los había avanzado.

-Debo volver a trabajar, me encantó que hayas venido, esta ha sido una hermosa noche. 

-Candy, me parece estar soñando.

Abrazando una vez más a su amada, buscó sus labios dándole un dulce beso.

-Te amo, Candy.

-Albert, también te amo, gracias por hacer mi vida diferente y esta noche en especial… gracias por traer la navidad hasta mí.

-Así será para siempre, Navidad para dos.

Tras el paso de los años, la pareja consolidó su amor, primero en una boda que parecía de los cuentos de hadas y luego con la llegada de sus hijos, cada navidad renovaban la promesa de compartirlo todo, se amaban incluso cuando el silencio se hacía presente entre ellos.

-"Se ve tan hermosa, soy tan feliz de poder estar a su lado".

-Ven querido, ayúdame a poner la estrella. Listo, ¿Qué te parece?

-Se ve muy lindo, tu talento para adornar el árbol de navidad mejora con los años. 

-Gracias, amor.

En víspera de navidad, Albert enfermó, por orden médica quedó internado en una clínica, pronto llegó la noche buena.

-Anda querida, ve a casa, no te quedes aquí, sabes que de ser permitido, nuestros hijos y nietos estarían aquí junto a nosotros, pero no podemos desobedecer las órdenes estrictas del doctor ─dijo tosiendo un poco─ ve con ellos, yo estaré bien y seré feliz al saber que estarán juntos.

A regañadientes Candy salió de la clínica, decidió caminar un rato, la nieve había comenzado a caer, de pronto se vio parada frente a un enorme árbol de navidad y recordó los votos de amor que hacía muchos años atrás había hecho con su amado, aquél día de picnic, entonces entendió que su felicidad fue siempre estar al lado de Albert, llamó a sus hijos y les dijo que se quedaría junto a su esposo. Ellos comprendieron que eso era lo mejor para ambos, sin más tiempo que perder regresó a la clínica.

-¿Qué haces aquí querida?

-Vine porque sin ti, mi felicidad es a medias, vine porque nuestra navidad es para dos.

Fin.


End file.
